


Audition

by ChronicWriterGirl



Category: True Blood
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Female Character of Color, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Squirting, Strong sexual content, blood sucking, smutty smut smut, true blood - Freeform, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara has had a long day at Fangtasia and only wants to go home and relax for the rest of the night but another vampire has other plans for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters those rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Hbo.

Life is a funny fickle thing Tara Thornton thought to herself as she walked through Fangtasia cleaning tables and stacking chairs.

Two months ago she was a living, breathing, warm blooded woman but Debbie Pelt had put an end to that when she blew her brains out. In their despair her best friend Sookie, and her cousin Lafayette decided the best thing to do in their situation was to have her turned into a vampire. Sookie used her blood bonds with both Bill and Eric to try and get one of them to come and change Tara neither one showed up but Pam did. Pam was reluctant to change Tara at first seeing as how they had never been on the best of terms. But after Sookie promised her a favor she bit her wrist and gave her blood to Tara going to ground with her and allowing Sookie and Lafayette to cover them with dirt.

The next night Pam was the first one out of the ground but Tara just laid there peacefully convincing everyone that she didn’t make it. When she did finally rise from the ground she attacked Sookie holding her in a death grip as she bit into her neck. Sookie screamed for Pam to help her but she stood off to the side and laughed a bit before forbidding Tara from attacking Sookie and Lafayette.

Pam was a terrible maker at first not considering her new progeny to be her responsibility leaving her in the care of Sookie and Lafayette. Tara spent her first week as a vampire trashing Sookies house, screaming and throwing things at her best friend and cousin, and trying hard to keep her hunger pangs at bay. She drank tru blood but found it disgusting her body was dying to feed on real human flesh as hard as she tried to fight it.

Tired of hiding in the house she snuck past the traps they had set up to keep her in and went to Merlotte’s. It was after closing time but Sam was still there Tara knocked on the door to get his attention he looked up and saw her standing there through the glass. He went to the door and unlocked it letting her in they went over to the bar and she proceeded to pour her heart out telling him everything that had happened in the past week. Sam sympathized with her giving her a bottle of tru blood and a place to stay because dawn was quickly approaching.

The next evening when the sun finally started to set she stayed hidden in the walk in freezer listening to her cousin and best friend discussing her disappearance and questioning some of the other servers if they had seen her. No longer caring who else knew about her situation she kicked the door to the freezer off and called her best friend and cousin out in front of everyone before she ran out.

Sick and tired of living Tara broke into a tanning salon and quickly found herself a tanning bed turning it on full blast before closing herself in it. Her mental screams of anguish as she was burning herself alive reached her maker forcing her to finally take responsibility for her. In a flash Pam was in the tanning salon pulling Tara out of the tanning bed “What the hell” Tara cried out “As your maker I forbid you from killing yourself” Pam ordered annoyed with her new progeny.

“I’m taking you back to Fangtasia with me it’s time you accept who you are now a vampire” Pam stated before taking Tara with her and quickly heading back to the bar. In the short amount of time since then Tara had grown and discovered a lot about herself she was bartending again which she still hated but also dancing a couple nights a week now too which she loved. She had yet to encounter Eric Northman in her new state something she was very happy about considering how she couldn’t stand him or Bill Compton when she was human.

The vampires were in the midst of a civil war the mainstreamers were battling against the sanguinistas. Eric and Bill were fighting hard to put a stop to the sanguinista movement but it was going to be awhile before things would be peaceful amongst the vampires again.

Eric missing his progeny and curious to know how the bar was doing decided to break away for a few days and go to Fangtasia. He snuck into the bar that evening being overly cautious to make sure that the wrong people didn’t see him. Once inside he used his vampire speed to move quickly towards the dark hallway that led towards the office he could feel Pam in there but something gave him pause and made him turn back around toward the bar.

He crept there still hidden by the dark and looked towards the stage in disbelief. There was Tara scantily clad dancing around the stripper pole her fangs bared as she fell into a split making the crowd go wild. Eric surprisingly aroused by what he saw adjusted himself and walked back towards the office.

Opening the door slowly to the back office he surprised Pam who was nose deep in the financial books “I see someone still has no manners, have your ever heard of knocking?” she asked not even raising her head from the book “I didn’t know I had to knock to enter my own office” Eric responded back. Pam slowly raised her head at the sound of her makers voice one lone bloody tear ran down her face as she stood up and ran to him.

He embraced her in his arms “When did you get back, how were you able to come back, and is everything ok now” she asked looking up at him more tears leaking from her eyes “Shhh my pet there is still war but soon hopefully it will be over, why is Tara out there dancing?” he said and asked rubbing her hair. She searched his eyes trying to see if he was mad at her for making a progeny without his consent but she saw nothing but caring in his eyes. “When you first left I went searching for you over at the fairies house assuming that’s where you went, but found her crying and cradling Tara who had just been shot in the head by some Debbie woman she begged me to turn her” Pam said still looking into Eric’s eyes.

“But you hate them both as much as I do so why would you do it?” Eric asked confused “Because Sookie said she would owe me one and I figured somewhere down the line we would need her for something” Pam replied wiping her blood stained eyes.

A smile came to Eric’s face “My Pam always enterprising” he said releasing her from his hold a smile graced her pink glossed lips “I learned from the best” she replied back “I see you have Tara dancing you know my rule” Eric said sitting down on the leather sofa. “Well you weren’t here for her to audition for I didn’t think it would matter” Pam said going behind the desk “It doesn’t but given our history I think it would be hilarious if she danced for me I bet it would piss her off and it would give me a good laugh” he said smiling again. “Fine I’ll call her back here once we close for the night, but for now let’s catch up” Pam said closing the ledger to continue her conversation with Eric.

Tara was wiping down her second to last table when she felt a pull in her head that could only mean one thing that Pam was calling her she walked quickly into the back to the office. “Yes Pam” she said as she opened the door “Eric just got back into town and he wants you to dance for him” she replied not raising her head from the ledger. Tara sucked her teeth “He can’t wait till tomorrow?” she asked hoping that she wouldn’t have to do this. Pam calmly rose from her seat moving swiftly to where Tara stood knocking her onto the ground “I didn’t ask you I’m telling you that you’re going to take your happy ass out there and dance are we clear?” Pam ordered and asked at the same time. Tara nodded her fangs slipping out due to the excitement of what just happened “Put your fangs away before you piss me off” Pam said before offering her hand to Tara to help her off the ground.

Tara brushed herself off once she was standing and she slowly headed back out to the bar he was waiting for her there sitting on the throne that was behind the stripper’s pole with one solitary light shining on him. She had to admit he was sexy wearing a fitted black v-neck short sleeved shirt showing off his toned arms, a pair of light blue tight jeans, and his blonde hair was a bit longer and slicked back his cold blue eyes followed her as she made her way towards the stage.

Eric sat watching her approach the stage like a hunter eyeing his prey the change had been very good to her. He never really thought of her as attractive before her gruff demeanor and hatred of vampires was always a turn off to him but watching her now he was intrigued. She wore a patented leather set that consisted of a bra and boy shorts with fishnets and stiletto boots, a leather choker was attached to her neck, and she wore her once braided hair straight framing her perfectly made up face. She raised an eyebrow as she passed Eric heading towards the pole once she reached it she turned around to face him.

He spoke first “Tara so glad you could join me” “Not like I had much of a choice” she mumbled looking down at the floor “What was that?” he asked knowing full well what she had said but enjoying her discomfort “Nothing, you wanted a dance right” she replied back looking at him a bit annoyed “Yes” he said a small smile forming on his lips as he picked up the sound system remote and hit play. The slow opening riffs of her song started and she swung her hips in time to the music running her hands up and down her body eyeing him before turning away to face the pole. She placed a delicate hand on the pole before wrapping her toned leg around it and spinning to face him again before sliding to the floor on her side lifting her leg above her head before standing again to lift herself onto the pole.

She slid slowly from the top of the pole falling into a split once she hit the floor leaning towards him she rose up on all fours crawling over to him seductively. Eric observed her as she came near him her eyes a flame as he tried to keep his features stony not wanting to let her know just how turned on he was. She had his undivided attention as she stood directly in front of him twirling her hips in his face before sitting on his lap grinding her body against his. Damn he thought to himself I hope she can’t feel my hard on as she continued to rub on him before leaning back and flipping off his lap to the floor in front of him.

She tossed her hair off her shoulders as she leaned back on her elbows lifting both of her legs in the air before spreading them smirking when she noticed Eric’s eyes drop from hers but onto her cloth covered crotch she snapped her legs shut standing again walking towards the pole. He watched her ass shake as she strutted over to the pole holding onto it as she flipped upside down into a hand stand split she was too good at this he thought as the music ended.

Tara pulled herself back up “So what did you think?” she asked him “It was good but I think that you can do better than that how about another dance” he said getting a frown from her. “Pam said you only wanted a dance which you got were done here” she tried to say and leave before Pam stopped her “I forbid you from leaving until you give him a second dance” Pam said from behind her. Dammit she thought to herself before turning to face Pam “Yes Pam whatever you say” she said to her maker “Good I’ll be taking my leave now I’ve had enough of this club for one night” Pam said before leaving.

Tara watched as her shadow disappeared away from the door dreading being left alone with Eric “Shall we begin” he asked behind her holding the controller to the sound system. She gave a quick nod of her head and waited for the next song to begin.

As the song started she slowly twirled around the pole her legs spread stopping once the beat picked up quickly lowering herself to the floor in a split. She stood again bending against the pole grinding her ass on it before turning to face it wrapping her leg around it again rolling her hips against it in time to the music eyeing Eric suggestively.

  
Eric sat there gripping the chair watching her dance she had just flipped upside down on the pole into another vertical split except this time her ass cheeks were popping in time to the music. He looked from her to his lap running his hands over his thighs trying to force the tent that she had formed there down. How embarrassing he thought to himself given their past history he couldn’t believe that she actually had him wanting to bury himself in her chocolate folds.

She came down off the pole keeping eye contact with him as she walked towards him enticingly running her hands over her breasts, stomach, and thighs once she crossed the short distance to him she sat in his lap this time facing her body away from him. Instantly she felt his hardness between her legs leaning back against him she threw her hair over her shoulder and cradled his head against her neck and collarbone as she started to roll her body against his.

Her eyes started to close as she began to lose herself in the song and his body “Mmmmm” she heard him groan behind her “Everything ok” she asked him her eyes still closed “I think the song ended” he replied. Her body jerked to a stop she slowly opened her eyes and quickly stood up and walked away from him. He readjusted his self before coming to stand behind her “Thank you for the dance you’ll be very good for our business” he said running a hand down her arm.

She moved her arm away from him before muttering a thanks staring at the floor. She was mortified that she enjoyed rubbing herself against him but he felt so good and she still hadn’t fucked anyone since becoming a vamp. Eric smiled at her “I assume you’re staying at my house” he asked her she nodded “Give me a few minutes and I’ll give you a ride there my car is around back if you want to get in while I finish closing up here” he said to her to which she nodded again before going out the back door.

  
Eric shook his head turning off all the lights in the bar he knew she wanted him too he could smell it in the air as she grinded herself against him. He went into the office and grabbed the ledger’s planning on reviewing everything before he headed back into battle. Eric exited Fangtasia locking the doors up before getting into his silver lotus elite car sensing Tara looking at him he smirked at her before peeling off into the night towards their home.

They rode in silence Tara mostly staring out the window watching the landscape pass by while Eric watched the road. The wheels were turning in his head he wanted Tara he was aching to touch her, to taste her, and to feel her wrapped around him but he didn’t know how to breach that subject with her. Tara sighed her center was throbbing he had felt great as she grinded against him she couldn’t stop thinking about how good he would feel inside of her . Eric heard her sigh and noticed the scent in the air change he could smell her excitement.

Taking this as a good sign he removed his right hand from the steering wheel and placed it on her thigh he could see her turn and look at him out of the corner of his eye he squeezed it slightly starting to smile. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Tara asked him trying to remove his hand from her thigh. “Let’s cut the bullshit Tara I know you want me and you know that I want you too. How about you stop being childish and fuck me” He replied back his eyes never leaving the road.

Tara sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes “I hate your fucking guts what makes you think that I want you?” Eric moved his hand up her thigh to the apex he tapped the wet fabric there “Because I can smell it and feel it as well your dripping wet just for me” he responded moving his hand from her and placing it back on the wheel. She was speechless he had her between a rock and a hard place there was no use denying the obvious but this was Eric he would never let her live it down.

She didn’t respond but turned her head back to the window Eric smirked again he knew he had her it was just a matter of time. Their home coming into her view was a welcomed sight she could not wait to get away from him he pressed the button on the sun visor raising the door to the garage. Once they were in the garage and the door was closed he quickly exited the car walking around to her side to open the door for her.

Tara eyed him as she got out of the car still embarrassed by what had transpired while they were driving she walked past him heading into the house stopping in the kitchen to get a tru blood from the fridge. Eric took his time locking up his car and shutting off the garage light before entering the house he went into the kitchen surprised to still see Tara there he was about to say something smart when he noticed her gesturing to up above their heads.

They both stood there silent as they listened to the loud bangs and booms above them and the moans that followed. “Oh god is she fucking or killing someone?” Tara asked finally speaking placing her tru blood in the microwave. Eric smiled “She’s definitely fucking she doesn’t make that much noise when killing”. It became silent in the kitchen again except for the moans coming from Pam’s room the microwave dinged and Tara grabbed her tru blood “Good night Eric” she said to him leaving the kitchen and heading towards the stairs. He watched her as she walked away admiring her firm backside yet cursing her at the same time for the hard on that she gave him.

Tara passed by Pam’s room on the way to hers shaking her head at all the loud moaning that was coming from behind the door. She entered her room kicking off her shoes and taking a sip of her drink she grimaced tru blood was horrible but she was hungry and beggars can’t be choosers she thought turning on her i-pod blasting her playlist. She sat down and drank the rest of her blood looking around her room scratching her head she still needed to decorate it she started to space out and think of different ways she could deck it out when her thoughts were interrupted by the moaning. Oh god she thought turning up the music but she could still hear them over it “this is ridiculous” she said aloud to herself before deciding to take a shower. Tossing her clothes in the hamper she went into the bathroom leaving the door open so she could still listen to her music.

Eric sat in his study unable to focus on the ledgers in front of him his thoughts were on Tara and those moans coming from Pam’s room were not helping. “Shit” Eric said aloud knocking the books off his desk running a frustrated hand through his hair. He decided to walk through the house to relieve himself he went upstairs walking past Pam’s room laughing at all the noise still coming from there before stopping in front of Tara’s door. He decided to check in on her before going back down to his study he knocked but got no answer he decided to peek in what he saw held his attention and only helped to frustrate him more.

Tara stood with her back to the clear vinyl shower curtains her eyes closed allowing the hot water to run over her. Her right hand held her left breast caressing it as her fingers were lightly pinching her nipples her left hand was between her thighs stroking along the sensitive skin there trailing higher and higher until they reached their destination. Soft sighs escaped her lips breaking Eric’s resolve he quickly entered the room making sure to softly close the door.

He stood in her bedroom removing his shirt letting it fall to the floor before unfastening his jeans and ridding himself of his boxers. He went to the door way of the bathroom still enjoying the show Tara was putting on. Silently he moved to the shower he pulled back the curtain snapping Tara out of her reverie she turned and looked at him with angry eyes trying to cover herself up.

She was just about to snap at him when she noticed his lack of clothing he stood before her naked. His body was a work of art she took him in from head to toe his hair was tousled from him running his hands through it. He obviously had been a warrior before he was turned into a vampire his body still held defined muscles all over especially in his lower region. She couldn’t stop staring at his cock just like the rest of him it was perfect thick, wide, hard, and heavy.

He cleared his throat “Ahem my eyes are up here” breaking Tara’s gaze she sighed looking into his dark cobalt blue eyes she could feel her resolve breaking. “You know if you needed help all you had to do was ask” he said to her his voice deep and sultry caressing over her body. “Please” she whispered dropping her eyes to the floor “Please what Tara?” he asked a sly smile forming on his lips. She blew out a frustrated breath looking him in the eye as she said “Get in the shower and fuck me”.

Eric smoothly entered the shower with her moving towards her slowly until he had her pressed against the shower wall. She stared up at him awaiting his next move when his lips came crashing down against hers. He ran his hands up and down the length of her body grasping her breast in his hand caressing and massaging it. She traced her fingers up and down his spine grabbing his firm ass before running them up his neck and through his wet hair.

His hands reached down and grabbed her ass picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist their tongues caressed as his thickness glided across her slick hot center. He pulled his mouth from hers kissing along her jaw line before licking a trail down to her throat. He stopped when he reached the big vein there his fangs lowered hovering above her pulse she shivered in his arms instead of biting her he placed a kiss there gently sucking on it before moving lower.

Tara relaxed once he moved lower nuzzling his face in the middle of her chest touching her breasts with his silky skin. He licked a trail over her right breast while he held her left one in the palm of his hand massaging and tweaking her pert nipple. Eric’s tongue danced over her nipple before pulling it into his mouth sucking pulling a moan from her body “Oh yes” she moaned her body arching away from the shower wall.

Eric placed a kiss on her erect nipple before lavishing the same attention to her other breast his hand leisurely trailed down her body getting a feel for it before stopping at her pubis. He petted the soft little patch of hair that laid there before walking his fingers lower to her satin lips. Tara felt his fingers softly tracing back and forth across her she sighed caressing his muscular chest and stomach. She felt herself being spread his long fingers sought out the source of her wetness he dipped his finger into her gently before running it up and over her engorged clit.

He encircled her clit with his two fingers slightly jerking the hooded flesh before rubbing over it quickly she cried out as she felt his fingers re-enter her body moving deep within her pulling more cream out of her slick folds. He released her nipple rising up to be face to face with her he ran his tongue over her lips before capturing them his fingers still playing inside her wetness. Eric broke the kiss and pulled his fingers from her “Tara I want you to hold on to the shower rod” he said to her before dropping to the shower floor spreading her legs wide and placing them over his shoulder.

Tara clutched the shower rod gazing down at him as he stared intently at her splayed before him. He moved his head closer to her opening inhaling her scent letting it engulf him before he buried his tongue in her. Her hands tightened on the shower rod as his tongue glided gingerly across her sensitive button drawing her out. His mouth enclosed around her numb sucking and licking dragging a muffled cry from her body. She released one of her hands from the bar and roughly grabbed his hair as she rode his face; he kneaded her ass cheeks as he licked up and down, in and out he pushed his face in deeper trying to get more of her. The coil within her tightened she could feel her release close at hand, the slurping and sucking noises he was making were too erotic she was fighting hard not to cum.

Sensing her imminent orgasm he slid two fingers deep into her slick cavern her cries were no longer muffled but echoing through the bathroom as he pumped them deeper and deeper in her. Eric kissed her nub one last time before licking down to her thigh his mouth hovered over her vein he paused for a second and then bit into her thigh. She felt the coil within her snap as she came all over his face and fingers “Eric” she cried out.

He licked her wound one last time healing it before licking his fingers he removed her legs from his shoulders rising up to face her he licked the little bit of blood still trailing down his chin wiping at his cheek “I didn’t know you were a squirter” he says to her before placing his fingers back in his mouth. “You never asked” she responded back pulling him in for a kiss tasting herself on his tongue. He grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist before plunging his length deep within her folds.

She pulled her lips from his surprised her body adjusting itself to the thick length that had just invaded it his hands gripped her hips and pulled her further down onto him. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her breath hitched in her throat “Oh my sweet lord” she whimpered as he started to slowly rotate his hips up and down. She followed his rhythm matching his thrusts with her own rotating on him like she was still dancing on the pole.

“That’s it Tara take this dick” he groaned into her ear as he pumped into her with all he had her hands scratched down his back grabbing at his ass to pull more of him into her. Her velvet walls were fluttering all around him he could feel that she was about to cum he slammed into her one last time she came with a shout he could feel her juices running down his thigh. She laid her head in the crook of his neck as he carried her over to the toilet and sat down on the closed lid.

She trailed kisses along his neck and collarbone slowly grinding herself on his still hardened length “For a second there I thought I wore you out” he said with a laugh she nipped his collarbone with her fangs and started to pick up the pace a little bit more. Her hips undulated against his pulling him deeper within her she contracted her walls around him trying to squeeze every bit of him.

“Damn Tara” he sighed against her throat he was barely holding on she had him so close “What am I wearing you out?” she asked with a laugh before standing to turn her body away from his. She sank back down on his length crying out once he filled her again “I don’t know how much more of this I can take” he groaned bit her shoulder. She leaned back into him her hands pulling at his hair; he reached down between her legs and stroked her clit. “Oh god” she moaned raising herself off of his length before slamming back down onto it hitting her g-spot and catapulting herself into another orgasm.

“Fuck” Eric groaned as he slammed up into her spilling his seed deep within her womb his fingers still running over her clit. He held her as they sat there in a daze “Thank you” she whispered to him “I must be really good if you’re thanking me” he said back slightly chuckling “It never ends with you does it?” she asked back sarcastically standing up to gather her towel. Before she could leave the bathroom she felt a tug on her towel “What” she said turning to look at him “I thought we could at least take another shower together” he said softly staring down at her.

Tara dropped the towel and got in the shower with him he held her close to him as they stood under the hot stream of water “I should thank you, I needed this” he said to her placing a kiss on her forehead, for the first time since she had been turned she felt truly comfortable. She left the coziness of his arms and turned off the shower when she turned around he was already holding out a towel for her to dry off with. She smiled at him accepting the towel before heading out to the bedroom her playlist was still blaring away she turned it down it seemed too loud to her now.

She sat down on the bed and watched him walk out the bathroom neither one spoke a word as he gathered his clothes and began to get dressed. “I’m going back to my room it’s almost dawn” he said to her pulling on his shirt. “Ok good night” she said back to him as she got under the covers he left her room only to come back a second later “Next time don’t play so hard to get” he said before closing her door again. She turned off her bedside lamp shaking her head before drifting off to sleep dreams of the two of them ran through her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I thought it would've been really awesome if they would've made a Taric pairing on the show. Given there past histories I think it could have made for some hot scenes.


End file.
